


you guys are such sarcastic, sadistic little shits!

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accent, Accents, Aliens, BBC, Multi, Northern Accents, One Shot, Sarcasm, Short, ryan & graham being lil shits, space gay, yorkshire accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: graham & ryan won't stop mimicking 13 & yaz's accents.





	you guys are such sarcastic, sadistic little shits!

 "She was chuffed! Like, arse over tit chuffed!" Yaz recalled the story of an expensive gift she gave her friend one year, for Christmas.

 Ryan's and Graham's eyes widened slowly as they listened to Yaz's accent  _at it's prime_. The two sentences she had just said were  _the_ most Yorkshire sentences they had ever heard from her. 

 "What you gawkin' for?" Yaz scoffed, the Doctor turning to look at them both.

 "'What you gawkin' for?'" They spat out through laughter, Graham slapping his knee, "I love your accent."

 "Oh, shut up!" 

 "Yeah, leave her alone!" The Doctor folded her arms in front of the two companions that were laughing hysterically.

 

 

 "Doc? Can we do sommat today? I feel a tad cooped up in here." Yaz asked.

 "Go on then." They both heard snickering, and turned to look at Ryan with his hand on his stomach, shaking from laughter. They both shook their heads, before the Doctor pulled the lever down, sending the TARDIS flying. 

 

 

 "Hey Doctor, can we do sommat? I'd love to feel chuffed. Arse over tit chuffed!" Ryan imitated, whilst Graham snickered in the corner. 

 "Shut your cake'ole." She replied.

 "Naw, don't feel like it! We're capt to see you 'aven't killed us yet." Graham grinned.

 "Yes, well, do not test my patience, young sir," The Doctor raised an eyebrow after attempting to imitate Graham's accent, "And you, lad," She pointed at Ryan, "You come down my end, yeah, I'll give you a shank,"

 Ryan's mouth fell open, as did Graham's. They were actually quite surprised at the Doctor's reply, but that short moment of glory for her was over when they both burst out laughing,  _yet again._

 

 

"They're so addled." Yaz complained.

 "Yup!" The Time Lord replied. As expected, Ryan & Graham were in the corridor with teary eyes from holding in laughter. Yaz and the Doctor nodded at each other, smiling, before running off after them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short but i couldn't really make it any longer without dragging it on.. quality not quantity ;) and sorry about the rubbish use of accents - i literally have the most boring accent ever so i am not cultured on these types of things


End file.
